Pokemon Nuzlocke HeartGold
by dorian910
Summary: Dorian Starts his Nuzlocke in Johto.


Nuzlocke: HeartGold Version

**This is a Nuzlocke i am actually doing on my HeartGold. Also i don't own Pokemon or any characters they have made that are in this story.**

* * *

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon. I am Professor Elm, I research Pokémon"

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Now are you a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"WWHATTTTTTTT?" I yelled.

"You sound like a boy, what's your name?" He asked.

"OUT!" I barked. "Ugh what time is it? Oh shit I slept in". So I got up and dressed. I went downstairs and mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Elm, are neighbour, was looking for you" she said.

"I know you let him in my room" I sassed back. So I put my shoes on and went to go see what the crazy professor wanted.

"Hey Dorian" Lyra, my childhood friend, shouted.

"Sup Lyra" I said. Her Maril ran around her and then ran off.

"Well I better get going after her, have a good day" She said running after her Maril. So off I went to see the professor. I walked into his lab and he was at the back waiting for me.

"Never go into my room again" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now on to the matter at hand, I want you to take a Pokémon and travel around the world with it." He said.

"I'm 10 what are you doing sending 10 year olds out into the world alone?" I asked.

"Good you'll accept, ok pick a Pokémon" He ignored what I said…. again.

"Fine I'll pick Cyndaquil" I went to the machine grabbed the Pokeball labeled Cyndaquil and out came the little blue guy.

"You can give him a nickname" Elm said.

"Sure, he'll be Lil Dude" I leaned down and patted his head.

"Interesting name" Elm said as he's computer beeped.

"Oh email, hey Dorian it's from Mr. Pokémon. He has an egg for me can you go retrieve it for me?" He asked.

"Yeah why not" I said as Lil Dude followed me out.

"So where to Dorian?" asked Lil Dude.

"North of Cherrygrove. Wait you can talk?" I asked doing a double take.

"Yeah most Pokémon can, I'm just not a fan of Elm he's nuts." Lil Dude responded.

"You don't say" I mumbled. We walked into Cherrygrove after avoiding strange people without Pokémon and defeating some weak Sentrets. To make the day complete we were greeted into Cherrygrove by another crazy old man.

"Hey you look like you're a noob Pokémon trainer" The old guy said. "Let me show you the basics"

"I don't need … and he ran off" I sighed. He ran back to us looking like he wasn't even tired.

"Oh I forgot you don't have Running Shoes so you can't run, I'll go slower for you". He dragged us along to the Pokémon Center, then the Poke-mart, then the ocean and finally to house.

"That is all here's my shoes" He handed us he's rather clean shoes. "I just bought them don't worry I only wore them just now".

"Wait why do I need these to run?" I asked.

"Nintendo logic" He responded. I shrugged, seemed legit. So I ran to the Pokémon Center to heal Lil Dude then went to go see Mr. Pokémon.

Route 3 was all Caterpies and Pidgeys so Lil Dude was quickly growing. We walked into the first house on the route and a young man greeted us.

"You didn't walk into here thinking this was Mr. Pokémon's house, did you?" He asked.

"Um… Of course not" I quickly responded.

"Oh good, here take this Apricorn Box to collect the nuts off of trees. I've heard a guy somewhere makes Pokeballs out of them" He told me.

"Cool to know" I said as I left.

"That wasn't nice of you to lie to him" Lil Dude said.

"Meh I brightened his day" I shrugged. We traveled up the route a little more to another house.

"I hope this is Mr. Pokémon's House" I muttered as I walked in. In the house were two old guys sitting in down talking over some coffee. One noticed me walk in.

"Ah! You must be Dorian, Professor Elm told me you were coming" He exclaimed. "I found this mysterious egg and was hoping Elm could identify what it is". He passed me an egg with blue and red triangles on it.

"So you are Dorian" The other old man said as he came over to me and Lil Dude. "This Pokémon looks quite happy with you and although you two have only been together for a short time He's been trained quite well". He exclaimed looking at Lil Dude.

"Um thanks" I said scratching my head.

"Here take this I could use your help completing it" He handed me an electronic device. "I'm Professor Oak and that is a Pokedex, It records information on every Pokémon you see and catch". He then waved to Mr. Pokémon and left. Lil Dude and I left as well but as soon as we walked out the door my watch, Pokégear, started to ring. I pressed a button and answered.

"Dorian, come quick, someone broke in and stole a Pokémon" Elm screamed.

"Did you call the police?" I asked.

"Yes but we have no evidence" He replied.

"Great" I sighed. "Be right there". We ran through the grass and into Cherrygrove. We turned to go down Route 29 to get to New Bark Town but we stopped as a kid about my age with red hair was running towards us.

"You're the kid who got a Pokémon from the lab" He said. "What a waste of time it was giving a weakling like you a Pokémon".

"You stole the Pokémon from the lab didn't you' I growled. "Let's go Lil Dude"

"On it" Lil Dude said as the kid threw out his Pokémon. He chose Totodile.

"Seriously you had to pick my weakness" I yelled.

"Prepare to lose" He laughed. I had the advantage since I've had Lil Dude for a little bit now and he has gotten stronger from all the wild Pokémon battles. It was a struggle but Lil Dude did come out on top.

"This means nothing, I will be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer" he snarled as he pushed by me. His Pokémon trainer ID card slipped out and I grabbed it and looked at his name. He ran back swiped it out of my hands and ran away.

"Who was he?" Lil Dude asked.

"Our Rival" I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Pokemon In Party: Lil Dude lvl 9**


End file.
